A Knight in the King's Palace
by Ka no Megami
Summary: The black and red elixir overflowed the grails' golden brim, down pouring over the destroyed city, and the knight's rage was cut short, as both kings were drenched in the strange panacea.


Vicious tremors rocked the earth, desecrating sky liners as masses of force clawed its way through the wrought iron frames, causing the massive buildings to implode in spectacular disarray. Cruel flames climbed the hollowed shell of the building, scorching everything in a sea of fire. The earth quaked again, as if the might of the gods had struck down and bathed the world in pandemonium, as the ground split open and turned up slabs of concrete and broken pipe as the grail rose up toward the heavens and shards of broken glass and debris rained down. Golden clouds gathered around the holy cup, twisting slowly toward the eye of all the chaos.

The King of Knights dug Excalibur into the rubble, holding tight to keep her weary body from being battered and thrown around while she rode out the aftershocks. The wind ripped rampantly through her strains of blonde hair as she kneeled in the dirt and stared at the grail before hanging her head with shame. '_It was all…a lie._' The numbing shock of the anarchy surrounding her did not last long as this truth sunk in. She had fought, and killed, killed _Lancelot_, for nothing, and now she had nothing to recompense for it. Despair crashed through her aching heart, thoroughly washing away the blessed feeling of numbness. The first few tears fell silently down her face as turmoil took hold. Memories of hard fought battlefields strewn with bodies, broken weapons and tattered armor welled in her mind, threatening to drown her as she remembered staring down at her fallen knights. _'I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I'm sorry.'_

"Oh, King of Knights even amidst this chaos and despair, you're sad beauty still shines as brilliantly as the golden stars." Gilgamesh said appraisingly. Saber lifted her head, glaring at the smirking devil before her. "The Grail does not grant wishes King of Heroes. Leave me be." Another sound of amusement touched her ears, "A king does not leave his queen Saber." Hot anger burned her vision at his command-statement. The black and red elixir overflowed the grails golden brim, down pouring over the destroyed city, and the knight's rage was cut short, as both kings were drenched in the strange panacea.

...:Ω:…

Arturia regained conscious slowly. As king of Briton, she'd faced many hard fought battle were in each and every she'd given her all until the last opposing warrior was cut down and she succumbed to fatigue and exhaustion. She thought of the Holy War as no exception. Her body was stiff and her limbs felt heavy as if boulders had weighed them down, and yet she was relaxed. Her eyes remained laden as her psyche fought to reclaim her body. The first sense to pierce the black abyss was touch. The sultry heat hanging in the air pricked her lily-white skin. Something soft pressed against the exposed skin on the back of her arms and legs. Her head whorled as full alertness came rushing back.

Her emerald eyes opened begrudgingly, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Harsh vibrant rays of sun filtered in weakly through the thick dark red curtains that danced in the wake of every warm breeze.

Arturia sat up a bit, using the back of her hand to rub away the last bit of sleeping dust before looking around. She was in a high-grade limestone pavilion of some sort, smooth columns of stone reached up toward the high ceiling the red fabric hung from. She looked down at her surprisingly unharmed body, and froze. Her plated armor was gone, as well as the blue dress, and white under gown she normally wore. Someone had redressed her while she'd lain unconscious. The smooth cotton garment showed off her body far more than her era would have found acceptable. The white fabric started just above her bust and stopped right above her knee, a carmine colored sash brought in the dress at the waist and accentuating her lean torso. The ridiculous hem barely covered her chest, and with no straps to keep it up, every slight shift of her body nearly caused her breasts to slip out in the most indecent fashion. A gold band was wrapped around her upper left arm, and a garnet necklace kissed the hollow grove of her throat.

An amused snicker sounded from next to her. Gilgamesh lied on his side, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as his red eyes raked over her form, stripping her bare and devouring her with his hungry demon eyes. His possessive stare pierced through her, exposing her fully and completely. The chagrin she felt at the mere sight of him riled the blood inside her veins as she moved a protective arm to cover her chest and stared at him in angry confusion. "Are you so shy in the presence of your king that you can't even speak?" His ever present arrogance was nearly suffocating. "Gilgamesh….where are we?" He looked perfectly calm and dare she say at home, as he lounged in the simple white cotton pants and red sash eerily similar in style to what she was dressed in, complete with a gold band around his upper right arm and a gold necklace.

Another laugh, Arturia's lips twitched. He is really starting to grate on her nerves. Gilgamesh raised his free hand, cupping her cheek. "We're in my palace, my queen." He said, gently rubbing his fingers over her soft pink lips. She swatted away the offending hand. "What are we doing here, and furthermore how did you even get me here?" He dropped his hand away from her face, instead choosing to snake his finger through her loose shoulder length hair. "I did nothing. The Holy Grail simply read your desire to be with me." Her lips pressed into a thin line as she tore herself away from the King of Kings. "You are delusional Archer. I have no such desires to be either with you or anywhere near you!" She stood up, keeping her head high and back rigid. "And I will not be staying here!" Arturia said. The heels of her bare feet slid against the fine stone as turned her back to him, running toward the only connecting corridor in sight.

Gilgamesh stayed settled as a glower of displeasure colored the crimson orbs trained on her retreating form. The soft sound of padding paws reached his trained ears. His golden lion lied down next to him, taking the place he and his queen had shared not but a moment before. The king of kings merely raised his hand. The once fierce creature happily purred as she rubbed her head against the kings' fingers in a very docile show of affection. The king grinned then, the acerbic smirk cut into his face. "Don't worry my queen, I'll tame you as well my dear hell cat. You will be mine."

**[A/N] And...Done! Just a little alternate ending if saber had been hit by the holy grails elixir as well instead of killed. Btw am I the only one that thinks the next Type-Moon Fate spinoff series has to be about weaver and Rider doing something comedic. Seriously, they were one of the best pairs in Fate Zero.**

**Anyways as always...Review!**


End file.
